


【Ben/Klaus】I'll always be waiting for you.

by love216mo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love216mo/pseuds/love216mo
Summary: OOC，有私設短文文筆差，錯字語句不通請見諒其實我想知道Ben看著Klaus一次又一次從惡夢中醒來是什麼感受。TV對他們兩太少墨筆，漫畫更是沒有(唉





	【Ben/Klaus】I'll always be waiting for you.

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，有私設  
> 短文  
> 文筆差，錯字語句不通請見諒  
> 其實我想知道Ben看著Klaus一次又一次從惡夢中醒來是什麼感受。  
> TV對他們兩太少墨筆，漫畫更是沒有(唉

我是一個已逝之人，卻還停留在世間上，只是為了一個人。

 

他的名字是Klaus，是我的哥哥。其實我們兄弟姊妹之間並沒有年齡之分，我們只用一個代號去稱呼大家。Klaus的代號是四，宛如是被厭惡、被排斥的人。小時候，家人對於Klaus已經不太親近，可能是他的性格比較調皮，常常在任務中都不會按原本的計劃行事。又或者在訓練的途中喋喋不休，所以大家都不跟Klaus熟稔。但我知道這一切只是Klaus的偽裝，我並沒有拆穿他，只是靜靜的陪在他的身邊。

 

幾乎是每一個晚上，Klaus都會跟著父親離開房子，不知道去了哪裡，我初時也沒有注意到，直到有一天我在睡覺時聽到微微的啜泣聲，我被哭聲吵醒了，雖然聲音的主人已經盡量壓抑著，但在靜謐的房子裡，還是顯得有點突兀。我隨著聲音找到了來源，我很訝異的站在寫有四號字眼的房間，我無法想像Klaus在半夜間哭喊，更無法把他與平常笑鬧的Klaus作連繫。我小心翼翼的聽著房裡的舉動，哭泣聲比之前細聲了一點，我猜想他哭累了吧，然後我悄悄地回到房間，在我胡思亂想的時候便睡著了。

 

至此，我經常很注意Klaus的一舉一動，希望找到他獨自一人抽泣的原因。白天的時候Klaus和平時一樣，沒有什麼不同，但在晚餐過後Klaus則異常沉默，身體不自然的顫抖，眼神驚惶失措。我稍稍地打量其他兄弟姊妹，沒有一個人發現Klaus的異狀，我不禁對這些與自己生活許久的「至親」而失望，我也打從心裡了解到這個「家」根本沒有親情，我深信這個家不久之後就會四分五裂。在一片吵鬧聲中Klaus離開了，我尾隨著他來到門口，發現父親和Pogo站在一旁，然後三人便離去了。我沒有跟著出去而是在房間等著，仔細聽著外面的動靜。

 

過了一段時間，外面響起一陣急促的腳步聲，仿似在逃避某些東西一樣。我決定打開房門，Klaus被我這開門嚇壞了，幸好我眼明手快的拉著險些跌倒的他，剛好我和他對上了視線，我才發覺Klaus額前的碎發被汗水打濕，臉色蒼白，在悶熱的夏天他的手竟然還是冷冰冰的。我知道不能再沈默了，不能再讓Klaus獨自面對，我拉著他回到我的房間並坐在睡床上，他神色不安，一發不語。我輕嘆了一聲，繼而讓他直視我，問出到底發生什麼事。

 

Klaus支支吾吾的，簡直無法想像面前的人就是Klaus。接下來，他講了外出的因由和他不安的事情，我才明白到Klaus是如何被父親殘忍的對待，在每一個我們熟睡的夜晚，Klaus還在那刺骨的墓園，承受著被鬼怪吞噬的折磨。我沈默不語，我們不可能反抗父親的訓練，我只能向Klaus承諾每晚都會在家裡等著他回去，讓他能在恐怖陰森的墓地裡想起我還在家裡等待著他，希望能夠減輕Klaus所承受的痛苦。

 

凡是Klaus外出訓練的晚上，我總是風雨不改的等著他回來，直到…我去世。

 

我的死亡打破了所有的平衡點，本來就不緊密的「家」一下子變得支離破碎，一個接著一個離去，最後只有一號留在那裡。而Klaus離開家裡後，便沉淪在毒品的幻覺與興奮之中，我不禁一陣心悸。我無法拯救於水深火熱的Klaus，我無法解救於惡夢纏繞的Klaus。我更沒有遵守承諾陪伴著他，看見他越來越沉湎在毒物的世界來逃避靈體的聲音，看著他每個晚上都會有無盡夢魘直到下一次的沉淪。我就像個第三者一樣看著Klaus如何放棄他的能力、生活、甚至是人生。我不禁思考著如果我還在世上，Klaus就不會落到如此的田地，我恨我自己為什麼早他一步離開這個充滿痛苦的世界。

 

Klaus又一次在睡夢中泫然欲泣，我心痛著他由小到大都要承受著別人根本不會懂的壓力，對於他來說清醒太難了，因為Klaus無法一人再去面對這個世界，已經無力去對抗世上的聲音了。我默默的伸手抹走他眼角的淚水，我始料未及的Klaus睜開雙眼，我跟他對望了幾秒，後者迷離倘恍，下一秒他才反應過來。Klaus邊大叫著我的名字，邊想擁抱住我，結果才發現雙手穿過我身體。我沒有很意外，但我卻看到雙手落寞的停在空氣之中，Klaus苦笑了一下，不過很快又回到瘋瘋癲癲的狀態。從那天起，我又再出現在他的身邊，我又能陪伴著他的左右。

 

我是一個已逝之人，為了Klaus我願意留在這個世上，這一次我會遵守承諾，等待他直至他生命的盡頭。


End file.
